The ability to transmit information in the optical domain has greatly enhanced the speed and bandwidth of data communications. In comparison, the inability to selectively route logical signals that are transmitted in the optical domain has restricted the ability of network designers to accomplish data communications solely in the optical domain. Accordingly, before a signal can be routed or switched it must first be converted into electrical signals which can be logically processed using conventional electrical digital computing systems.
There have been a number of attempts to create a workable optical switch architecture which allows for the selective routing of light beams carrying data communications. Some of these solutions have involved the formation of micromechanical structures using semiconductor processing techniques. These micromechanical structures typically do not provide suitable speed or reliability for cost-effective commercial applications. For example, many micromechanical structures suffer from air damping effects, which increase the required drive voltage and slow the operation of the device. In addition, these devices have not been tunable to optimize switching speeds according to common packet sizes encountered by the switch.